In production environments, presses are often used to apply forces to articles of manufacture, for example to activate a pressure sensitive adhesive to form an adhesive bond. To bond an adherend to an article with a uniform bond strength, it is often desirable to apply a uniform pressure simultaneously to all bonding surfaces.
Presses for applying a uniform force to a continuous flat or curved article are known. Current presses are inadequate to apply a uniform force to an object with a round surface to achieve a uniform, repeatable bond. Accordingly, a need exists for a press for applying a uniform force to round surfaces.